


and so it begins...

by Anonymous



Series: centricide fics but it's my canon now [2]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Gen, Hate, Historical, Not a ship fic, Sorry authunity shippers lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is how Commie and blue man meet.
Series: centricide fics but it's my canon now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165097
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	and so it begins...

Commie tried adjusting his coat, waiting patiently in the room. No one else was with him, except of course a guard, and a blue-eyed, blonde haired man.

Their bosses were in the other room discussing the terms and conditions of their agreement. Something about joining alliances. Commie didn’t think much of it, and didn’t bother talking to the man waiting a few feet away from him. Commie knew why he was there, he was ordered to get to know this other person. He sighed. He might as well try, maybe he could get something out of it, but neither had spoken to each other, and something in Commie’s gut said any conversation with this man was a bad idea.

But, an order was an order, no matter how much Commie didn’t like it.

“I suppose while we wait, we should introduce ourselves,” Commie said, looking over at the blue-eyed man. He looked back at Commie, and Commie noticed how cold and dark this man’s eyes were. Was he another ideology? Perhaps.

“Yes, maybe we should,” the other man said, briskly walking towards Commie.

“I’m Marxism-Leninism, but everyone just refers to me as Commie.”

“Mm, I see. I am Auth-Right, but my boss just calls me Nazi,” the blue-eyed man said. The two shook hands.

Upon contact, both of them immediately knew everything there was to know of each other, the very beliefs that both stood for. When ideologies first meet, it’s an unspoken rule to shake hands, not only as a formal greeting, but as a way to know who each other are, and all the beliefs and ideas that their existences worked for.

And so, Commie felt that pit of dread rest inside him. Nazi was an enemy, only existing to not only fight against him, but to fight against the rights of others. Commie knew he had to be careful.

“Ah, so you’re a statist as well? A strong state is truly the only way to help the people really,” Nazi said. He was calm, collected. But there was hidden ice under those words.

“Don’t try to be collected around me,” Commie warned, “I am not someone you should trifle with.”

“I know everything there is to know about you, and I know you know everything there is to know about me,” Nazi said, “Your sympathy for the weak will be your undoing one day.”

“And your lack of care for anyone who isn’t like you will be  _ your _ undoing,” Commie said firmly.

“We shall see,” Nazi said calmly, “after all, our bosses are forming an alliance. Maybe once we both take over all of Europe, we can then turn on each other.”

“I would not be so sure of that,” Commie said, “you forget that there are countries outside of Europe who wouldn’t be pleased with your boss taking over them. We might be a strong alliance, but other countries can be stronger.”

“You sound very confident. Why do you care anyways about the outcome of this war? Even if it ends and someone wins, we’ll try to end each other’s existence no matter what. Who cares how many humans are plucked off this Earth by fighting against me and my boss’s army? As long as our numbers grow, and we kill anyone who gets in our way, does it really matter?”

“That’s the very point,” Commie said, trying not to get angry, “you could care less for the innocent people that you and your boss are mass-genociding. Friends and family, who have done nothing but live their own lives. But I do care, because even if the people you’re killing don’t believe in me, they are still people. I do not support so many things my boss does. All I stand for is a strong state where everyone is truly free and equal and happy. So, someone like you utterly disgusts me.”

There was a moment of silence between the two. Nazi stared at Commie, almost as if he was trying to read him, look into any insecurity or fear that he had. Commie remained calm, expressionless.

“I think the meeting is almost over,” Nazi finally said.

Commie refused to respond to that. Nazi gave a small smile with hidden malice behind it.

“You don’t have to speak to me, but do not forget for a moment who we both are. I will do everything in my power, regardless of the outcome of this war, to end you and anyone who sides with you. It would be entertaining for me to see your pathetic self fade,” he said with an almost frightening glee. After that, he said nothing and the two waited for their bosses to come through the door with their new agreement.

Commie and Nazi could only ever be enemies, and both were okay with that. Commie stood for everyone, Nazi did not. Commie was unsure of how the war would end, but he hoped that Nazi and his boss did not win, so that this reign of terror would close. Commie knew he had Ancom on his side, and plenty of others who wouldn’t hesitate to tear down Nazi. He could only hope the humans who truly stood for freedom and justice would do the same. He allowed himself to smile slightly at that thought.

_ There is hope. And he would grasp onto it with every last ounce of strength he had. _

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!!!


End file.
